


Love and blood

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fairies, M/M, Magic-Users, Omega Verse, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman searches for the man who took her husband only to be attacked. She relfects on how she got to this point and to find a way to save herself, her husband and their unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The streets of London were quiet, an eerie fog floated though the city streets. The city which was asleep seemed to be dead instead of a sleep that would leave when the sun rose. The quietness seemed to be broken by a scream, then the sound of footsteps.

A figure was running in the streets following the sound of the scream a crossbow laced with sliver was in their hand. They stood when they saw two figures, one in the arms of another while they bit their neck. Blood fell to the street from the one in the arms, which was thrown on the ground, dead with two holes in their neck.

The other one turned to the figure and smiled as the fog cleared. Standing there was a man with honey blond hair and golden eyes. His pale skin seemed to be glowing as the scarlet blood fell from his mouth. He was dressed in a black suit and golden buttons.

“Bonjor..”

“Where is he?” was voice of the figure, a womanly voice felled with both grief and anger.

“Who do you mean Mon Cher?”

“You know who I mean blodsugare.” (vampire) 

”Ah, yes chien écossais..” (Scottish dog) 

”jäkel.” (bastard) 

The man laughed and smirked the blood pooling down his cheeks. His eyes on the woman. 

”So, they send a child to find him.” 

”I'm his wife.”

”Ah yes, the  loup blanc .” (White wolf) 

The woman growled her eyes turning sliver. The wind blowing away from her, to show her pale skin and winter white hair. She was the daughter of a fey and a wolf. The eldest daughter of the pack leader of the Winter wolves and prince of Winter. She was married to the eldest of the Kirland clan a wizard family and head of the Solar guard. 

She was Bella Oxsterina, the white wolf of the North  and the healer of magic and wife of a wizard turned wolf, she would get him back. Her jaw was frown as she growled at the vamipire infront of her. The one all called Francis the Killer lover, the one who had blood on his hands. The blood of her husband and others. 

”I'll ask you one more time.”

” Oh,  peu mort , I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood and bring your body back to your husband, then your family.” (little dog)

It happened fast as Bella shot him, but he moved to quickly and got her by the throat. He smiled as he attacked her. He held her to the wall, smiling as she tried to call on her wolf form. He then bit her, he felt her shake as he drinked from her that's when he relized somthing. 

”It seems that our Peu mort is going to have a petit chiot.” ( little pup)

Bella growled and tried to push away, she need to protect both herself and her child. The vampire had other ideas though. He bit her again enough to make her faint, he looked at the fallen woman and smiled. Yes he would have fun with this. 

”Don't worry, you'll see your husband soon cher, once the child reaches the age I can have him as my own.” 

He ran his hand through her hair, yes he was going to have fun with the Kirland family. First by telling his prisor that he was going to be a father, and that his son was to marry the Frenchman. He could  see the look on the alpha's face knowing that his unborn omega child was going to belong to the vampire and was going to sire his own brood. 

” Oh, I'm going to love seeing both of you suffer.” he stated to the sleeping woman as he left her. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Stockholm, Sweden one year earlier._

“Bella, Lugna ner.” (Calm down) 

”Syftet pappa, jag ska träffa en man som kommer att bli min make. ” (but papa, I'm going to meet a man who's going to be my husband.) 

The man sighed and looked out the carriage window. He didn't like sending his daughter off to be married. He knew as the eldest omega of his children, Bella would be the one of the first married. Lance and Tina, his eldest son and youngest daughter wouldn't be as pressured as their sister. This was because one was aalpha but papa, I'm going to meet a man who's going to be my husband. and the other a beta. 

”Papa..”

He looked over at his daughter. Out of his three children Bella got most of her looks from him.  Her sea blue eyes were a mirror to his own behind  their eyeglasses. They had the same face though her's was a little softer it still seemed to have the glare like him. Her hair was more like her mother a color of freshly fallen snow. Her skin was pale and seemed to be the same shade as her hair, while she was wearing the dark blue dress. 

The girl had made a little fuss when she heard that she was going to wear a dress. This seemed to be a punishment for the girl.  It was unevering seeing his eldest daughter who usally dressed in breeches or skirts in a full on dress. He was glad that his wife had used some of his skills to make the fabric both warm and light weight.

It had taken the his daughter an hour  to get ready. He blelived it was because of the corset that she was forced to ware. He had told his wife that Bella  should ware one, but his wife told him that the family that they were meeting would expect her to ware one.

”Du bör inte användas som ett förhandlingsobjekt .” (You shouldn't be used as a bargaining chip.)

”Det är okej pappa, jag vill se till att vår familjs framtid är säker. ” (It's okay Papa, I want to make sure our family's future is safe.)

”Du bör inte vara din för unga.” (You shouldn't be, your too young.) 

The girl smiled and shook her head.

”I'm the same age as you were when you married mama.” she stated switching to  English.

”I know..”

”Then don't worry papa, I'm sure that the family that mama talked to is good..”

”The Kirlands.”  he replied a frown on his face.e 

”You don't like them?”

”I don't like those who use dark magic..”

”They haven't used dark magic for a while papa.”

”I still don't like you being the wife of their son..”

”Papa, it's my duty as the Oxsterina's omega..”

”I can't make you change your mind..”

”You raised me to undrestand du ty, even thought I'm an omega.” 

He justed nodded, he knew that she had gotten stuborness, and also his since of duty. He knew that his daughter would see this through only to please their family. Berwald hated it, he hated that he was leader of the Winter wolves, if he wasn't than his daughter would have been viewed as a barining chip. He then felt a hand on his he looked up to see Bella watching him. He sighed and squeezed her hand.

”We're here.” the driver stated.

The both looked out to see the town house, it was soild brick and had designs on the windows of doors with protection spells. The spells could only be seen by those who had magic in their blood. The two got out Berwald standing infront of his daughter his large body protecting her. She sighed and followed him.

The door was opened by a servant who looked at both of them. Berwald seemed to frown even more, the sevant gasped allowed the two in. Bella walked in and looked around the house. It was beautiful, but she could sence that this wasn't a home. There was no warmth to it, and it made her feel at unease.

”Bella calm.” Berwald stated pulling her close.

Bella followed her papa's orders and they found themselves in a palor. They sat down on the couch and waited for their hosts. They heard the footsteps and both stood up as a pair came into the room.

The elder was woman with blond hair which was tied back in a bun. Her green eyes were softened yet firm with age. She wore a dark green dress which fitted her figure. She walked with grace that came from years of pratice and sat down like a queen on her thrown.

The second was an alpha who seemed to be a few years younger than Berwald. His hair was blood red with slight curls. He wore a pair of black pants and white shirt with a dark coat. His green eyes looking at Bella.

”Hello, Mr. Oxsterina.” the woman stated looking at Berwald.

”Lady Kirkland.”

”May I introduce you to my son Alistair, heir to the Kirkland family, and soon to be captian of the Solar guard.” Lady Kirland said beaming with pride while the man sighed.

Berwald eyed the alpha, then looked at his daughter and took a breath.

”My daughter, Bella, the precious omega of my clan. ”

Lady Kirkland nodded her eyes looking over the girl. Bella couldn't help but hold her breath. It seemed that this woman was sizing her up. Bella stood still, she knew that all omegas go through the process of being judge by their promised mate's head omega. That's why her papa was here he was judging if the alpha in front of him was worthy of Bella.

Bella took a breath waiting for the choice that would change her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was now alone with her pledge alpha. He father and Lady Kirkland had agreed that the match would be good. Now Bella just need to speak with Alistair herself to find out how she would get along with him.

“So, how old are ye?” the red head asked as he stared at her.

“I'm near my 18th moon.”

“So yer 17.”

“Yes, and you?”

“25.”

“It's not a big difference.”

“Aye..”

The two stood there looking at each other, judging each other. They both wanted to know how their soon to mate really was like. Bella seemed to become more and more nervous around this alpha. He wasn't like her brother or any of the alpha's in her family. He was looking at her as a mate instead of a sister or grandchild.

“You don't ware corsets much.”

“Where I live we deal mostly with cold, and we want to be warm not fashionable.” she stated in a matter in fact tone.

“I see.” he stated with a smile.

Bella blushed and looked away from him, she dieced to look at the books that were on the shelf next to her. That's when her walked over and pressed his chest to her back. Bella then felt his arm reach to the books.

“You like reading?”

“Ja, I mean yes. Is that not allowed?”

“No, though in many circles omegas are just to be seen not..”

“Heard, or have ideas.”

“Oh, so you know a little.”

Bella nodded, she had learn about it from her mother who was teaching her how to act with the omegas in London. She hated it, but she knew that she would have to do this to help her family. She turned a looked into the alpha's eyes.

“I know that this marriage isn't made out of love, but I will do anything to protect my family even if I have to act like an uneducated omega.”

The alpha stared into her eyes his eyes seemed to be glowing with an emotion that the omega didn't know. He touched her cheek and started to rub it with his thumb. Bella stood frozen, she didn't know how to react to what the man was doing.

“Yer very beautiful, but a natural beauty instead of one which uses makeup.” he stated.

“What's makeup?”

“You have been sheltered.” he stated with a smile.

“Is that bad?”

“Somewhat, but it makes yer cute.”

“Cute.” she stated her face going red.

She knew what cute meant, but she thought it applied to her mother and her little sister. Both graceful and small. She wasn't she was clumsy and tall and was tough.

“What's the matter?”

“I haven't been called cute before.”

“Then I'm honored to be the first.”

He then kissed her lips, pulling her close. Bella gasped into into it which opened her mouth for him to explore. Then he pulled away, a smile on his face, as Bella had a blush on her face.

“Yes, I think my mother made a good match, I look forward to be yer mate.”

Bella just nodded, she couldn't but want to know more about this man who would be her mate. The one who called her cute and kissed her. Yes, she wanted to figure out who really was Alistair Kirkland.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was in a carriage, but this time it was with soon to be mate and his mother. The omega was to marry Alistair in a months time, right before her heat. Which meant that she needed to be in London, where Alistair's family had a town house.

“Are you okay love?” Lady Kirkland asked as she saw the girl was wrinkling her nose.

“It's just all the smells here..it's different..”

“Oh I forgot that werewolves have powerful noses.” she replied handing her a handkerchief.

“Thank you.”

Alistair was sitting next to his mother but his eyes were on Bella. Bella was thankful for the fabric across her face. She was still a bit nervous about coming to the city, the loud noise and smells.

“Don't worry Lass, after we're mated, we'll stay in the country house.” Alistair stated with a grin.

Bella nodded and looked out to see the busy streets. The city was busy and the people were going on their own business. Yet most of them stopped to take a look at the carriage. Bella then saw a group of kids playing in an alley. They were kicking a ball and Bella couldn't help but think about her siblings.

She smiled remembering when she would play with her brother and sister. They would play in their wolf forms a lot but when they were in human form they liked to play ball. Yet they had to careful playing ball because their mother was always worried that they would get hurt.

She must of zoned out because when the carriage stopped she didn't have a grip on her seat so she fell forward. She landed on Alistair's lap their lips hitting each other. She was turning dark red when she realized that the alpha was moving his lips on hers smiling.

She quickly pulled away blushing, and touched her fingers to her lips. Alistair smirked at her reaction while Lady Kirkland just shook her head. As the door opened she looked at her new home, it was a bigger house than the one the Kirkland’s used in Stockholm.

It seemed to be a little more alive with the small yard in front and a stone pathway leading to the door. She waited for the other to exit the carriage before they went into the house. Alistair offering his arm to Bella who took it.

“I hope you'll love this home as we do Bella.” Lady Kirkland stated.

Bella nodded and walked with Alistair, she felt him pull her close she couldn't help but blush again.

“Lass, yer blush is beautiful.”

She blushed even more and looked away. Only to have his hand on her chin and brought her face to his. Then he kissed her, she melted into the kiss only to have him pull away. He then touched her cheek and smiled.

“You don't look away from me love, yer to beautiful and I want yer eyes only on me.”

Bella blushed even more but still look into his eyes. Her eyes filled with shyness but also wonder as she looked into the green eyes before her. His eyes filled with slyness and also a feeling that Bella couldn't name.

“How's the corset?”

“Painful..”

“Then when we get into the house that's the first thing going off.”

She blushed even redder, as Alistair laughed kissing her cheek.

“Alistair if your done picking on your soon to be mate, we should head inside.”

“Of course mother.” he replied turning to her but his eyes went to Bella who was still blushing.

They entered the house, the one that would be bella's and Alistair's when they were mated. The place where they were to have children. This was the door to her new life, and she took a deep breath and took it in.

That's when she caught a scent she knew well. She opened her eyes looking for the source. There was sounds of footsteps and a figure came into her view. Tears sprang into her eyes, she let go of Alistair and ran over to the figure.

” Mattie.” 

”It's been a while Belle.” 


	5. Chapter 5

The two Kirklands watched as Bella hugged the man in front of them. Alistair held back a laugh when he saw that his soon to be mate had wolf ears and tail which could be seen. He knew that some wolves could control the change and would use this ability to transform their features to help themselves.

“Cute.” he stated mostly to himself as Bella snuggled into the man.

His mother shook her head as she headed in also. Alistair went to Bella and touched her shoulder.

“I see you two have met before.”

“Yes, Matthew is a shifter from North America, his father and mine are good friends.”

“So it made since that their omega children became close friends also.”

_More like your parents wanted you two to mate, but you couldn't because their both omegas._ Alistair thought to himself. 

“Since your here Matthew, I belive your mate is also.” Alistair asked walking up to the two.

“Mate?” Bella asked looking at her friend.

“Yes, Bella I'm mated now.”

“Who and how long?”

“I've been mated to Gilbert Belsdmit for about a year now.”

“Babies?”

“Not yet, I'm afraid.”

“Oh..”

“Not for lack of trying right birdie.” a voice stated and an albino man who walked over to them.

“Bella Oxsterina I would like you to meet Gilbert Belsdmit, the head of Lunar knights.”

“Hello.”

“Oxsterina, do you happened to know Berwald..”

“He's my papa, and I have heard of the Prussian who's been trying to make piece with all the packs.”

The man smiled and kissed her hand. Then looked at Alistair and nodded smiling at him.

“You have a good omega here, you hurt her I don't care that we're good friends I will have your head on a platter.”

“You, her parents, and my mother.” Alistair replied with a smirk and looked at Bella.

“But I don't think that will happen, I like her blush too much.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Gil..”

“Alistair..”

“Yep, still cute.”

The two omega's shook their heads and then nodded at each other before they hit each others alpha. This caused the two alpha's to whine a little but the omegas smiling.

“Yes you'll fit perfect here.” Alistair stated kissing Bella's head.

Bella nodded she had a feeling that he was right.


End file.
